The Pirate's Ball
by SwordsofFury
Summary: Luffy gets invited to a grand event known as the Pirate's Ball. Luffy and high society? What could go wrong? But when the party turns out to be different than expected, how will he escape from the trouble he's in? Not to mention he has to face his biggest challenge yet-a date.
1. Prologue

_A/N- So it's been forever since I've posted a story on here and to those that have enjoyed my work in the past or followed me I apologize. Sometimes life hits you with unexpected hardships. But, I am very excited to be back and as an apology, I offer my first multichapter fic. Enjoy. - SF_

**Note:** I do not own One Piece or its characters and I did not make any money off of this story.

**Prologue: Secret Meeting**

Heavy footsteps thudded down the hallway. The man making them was in stark contrast to the hall; while it was decorated lavishly with dark wood and fancy pictures, he dressed in pants and a plain shirt. Under one arm was tucked a stack of papers and folders. His other hand rested on a sheathed sword, the tip of which was almost dragging along the ground as he walked. He stopped in front of a thick, wooden door and knocked once, the sound echoing in the deserted hallway. "Enter," said a voice from within.

The man did so and he was immediately greeted by a warm glow from a cracking fireplace. He paused for a moment to look around the room. The walls were lined with bookshelves. A quick glance to the ceiling revealed to most stunning feature of the room, a huge map of the world, painstakingly painted on by hand. "What is it you want, Jain?" The voice came from the large, black leather chair in the center of the room, the face of its occupant obscured by shadows.

Jain stepped forward, his heavy footsteps masked by the plush carpet beneath his feet. "I have some information from Shannan. There's a group of pirates on the way, some big names in this group." He stopped before the chair and dropped the stack of information and a table. Silence was the response, he paused, unsure, then continued. "I think several of them could be the one you've been waiting for, one in particular is..."

"You expect me to keep waiting Jain? Many of our guest are getting quite impatient. You know how much I dislike that."

"I am well aware of that sir." Jain replied sharply. "The decision, as always, is yours." He stood there, waiting for a response. When one did not come, he turned, making his way to the door. The voice once again rang out from the shadows as his hand landed on the knob.

"We will wait. Arrange some entertainment for our guests in the meantime. Make it good, we have to satisfy their lust for the time being." Jain nodded, and left quickly to begin the preparations. The mysterious man remained in his chair but shifted slightly to look at the information he had been given. Reaching out, he opened the folder on the top and was greeting by smiling face. He looked at the bounty poster and smiled.


	2. Chapter 1:The Straw Hats Arrive

**Chapter 1 – The Straw Hats Arrive**

"Ohhooo Island! Island!" came a shout echoing across the ocean. It came from a lanky boy resting on the head of his ship. Monkey D. Luffy grabbed onto the straw hat resting on his head and sprang from his seat, flipping over in the air and landing deftly onto the deck. " Island!Island! " he sang in excitement.

"Luffy will you keep it down?" snapped Nami irritably. She shook her head and sighed, knowing her captain didn't even hear her. The idiot was like this every time the found a new island. The navigator sighed and rested her face in a hand; she sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a normal captain. Her patience at its end, she stormed forward and smacked Luffy with her fist. That taken care of, she turned to the rest of the crew. "Now, I know that the people at the last port told us this island is pirate friendly, but that doesn't mean we should be carefree."

"I didn't see any signs of the Navy." said the stoic Zoro as he came down from the lookout. "Still, it doesn't mean they're not there."

* * *

"Agreed. That's why we'll be docking at a nearby cove instead of the village. And everyone better behave." she said, glaring at each crew member in turn. With that said, Nami turned and headed to the cabins to gather her things. As she closed the door, the last thing she heard was the voice of Brooke talking to someone. "Do you think that means I can't ask girls if I may see their panties?" The orange haired girl sighed to herself and descended into the ship.

Because of his earlier comment, Brooke was 'forced to stay behind and guard the ship. The rest of the crew set off together down a dirt path towards the town. Luffy, whether it was because of Nami's words or not, didn't go charging right off into town. However, like a little child, he kept darting away from the group for short periods of time. He often returned with "treasures" he had found, much to Chopper's amazement. After fifteen minutes, the path widened and the crew begin to see some outlying farms and houses. It wasn't long after that the path turned into a stone road and the Straw Hats entered the town. The houses that lined the streets were well taken care of; they all had colorful paint jobs and many sported little gardens underneath the front windows. It was easy to see this was a thriving community.

After getting directions from a friendly person, the crew separated into different groups. Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky needed to restock their supplies so they headed towards the market. Luffy and Zoro had no particular plans, so they headed off deeper into the town together. Nami, knowing those two would probably get into trouble, set off to keep an eye on them. So used to her going off on her own, no one asked Robin where she planned to go. It wasn't until she started down the street that Nami noticed Robin was following her.

The afternoon passed uneventfully. Despite their earlier suspicions, the town did seem to be pirate friendly. No one stopped to question them, and despite Luffy's large bounty, no one seemed particularly worried by his presence. In fact, it was probably the most peaceful town the crew had encountered on the Grand Line so far. And, most surprisingly, there was no sign of the Navy anywhere. Luffy had been entertained by all the interesting shops and people, but had begun to grow bored. And Luffy being bored usually ended up with the crew having to run out of town Sensing trouble, Nami suggested they stop and get something to eat, an activity Luffy could never turn down.

The group entered the first tavern they came across. Thanks to a front full of big windows the place was well lit. A few patrons sat at the bar, but all of the tables were empty. Selecting a table in the corner, the Strawhats sat down. Barely a minute passed when a young girl around sixteen in a nice, but simple dress approached the group. "Hello, well to the Sunny Tavern. My name is Mila." the girl said in a soft, but bright voice. She smiled at the table, until her eyes came across Luffy. "You're...you're Straw Hat Luffy!" she said, eyes wide with amazement. While the dark haired boy responded to her with his signature large smile, Zoro rested a hand on his swords and Nami looked around the room cautiously. Robin, deeply absorbed in the book she had opened as soon as she sat down, appeared to have not heard the girl. Recognition crossed her face three more times as she matched the remaining faces to their bounty posters. "I can't believe its really all of you. I've followed all your adventures in the paper; you're my favorite pirate crew." The serving girl gaped in awe of them.

"Mila!" the man behind the bar hollered in a gruff voice. "Stop pesterin the customers and do yer job girl." Embarrassed, the girl quickly took their order and with one last look at the group headed off to the kitchen. When Mila finally returned with the food, she had to bring two other serving girls with her to help carry the massive meal. The plates barely hit the table before Luffy began to inhale everything within his reach, which, thanks his devil fruit powers, was everything. A struggle quickly commenced as those who wished to eat tried to grab as many morsels as possible before their energetic Captain consumed the entire meal himself. The young serving girl watched in fascination at the entire process. As usual, it didn't take long until the plates were bare and Luffy was ready to head off in search of more adventure.

"Let's head to the market and see what they have to eat there!" The boy exclaimed as he jumped from his seat .

"I certainly didn't miss that the past two years." Zoro muttered as he stood up to follow.

Without warning, both men were attacked and quickly fell to the ground, cradling their heads in pain. "Not so fast you two," said Nami as she glared at the two on the floor, "If you think you're going to duck out of here and leave me with the bill again then I suggest that..."

"Calm down now, there's no need to fight in my tavern." The man behind the bar said, raising his hands in protest, "It's an honor to have such famous pirates such as the Strawhats in my humble bar, please, this meal is on the house."

Nami eyed the man suspiciously and opened her mouth to investigate the matter, but her question was cut off by her excited captain. "Ohhhhhhh thank you old man!" He shouted happily with a wide grin, "This town is great, let's go!" And with that he ran out the door.

Chuckling, Robin closed her book and made for the door. Muttering to himself about his idiotic captain, Zoro followed. Nami paused, still watching the owner. But he was purposely avoiding her gaze, instead scrubbing the counter while whistling a happy tune. Hearing a loud crashing sound and Luffy's shouts from outside, the orange haired woman left the building with a shake of her head.

As the swinging doors came to a rest, the man behind the counter stopped his whistling and slowly moved into the dining room. Mila left the corner, moving to begin cleaning up the mess left behind but let out a shout of pain as the old man grabbed her arm. "Foolish girl!" He hissed, twisting her around painfully so she was facing him. "You know better than to converse with pirates. If anyone so much as suspects I'll make sure you take to full brunt of the consequences."

"I didn't, I swear!" Mila said, choked with pain.

"You better not have." Growled the main as he shoved the terrified girl to the floor. "Clean this mess up, then go home for the day." And with a final glance at the doors, he returned to his post behind the bar and went back to work, his whistling covering up the soft sobs of the girl.

* * *

"Last time I volunteer for 'babysitting' duty" Nami muttered to herself as she trudged down the path back to the ship. After rescuing Luffy several times and paying off the damages he caused, there was nothing the navigator wanted more than to take a long, hot bubble bath for the remainder of the evening. Luffy's characteristic laughter rang out from the woods and she let out an a sigh "Such an idiot..." The navigator continued to complain angrily to herself; she was so distracted that she barely noticed the man blocking her path in time to avoid colliding with him. She glared at the man, prepared to yell at him for not watching where he was going (because it was obviously his fault) but his grin disarmed the usually fiery redhead.

He was well dressed, fitted striped pants with a white dress shirt, jacket and bright green tie. On his hip rested a sword. "Ah, you must be Cat Burglar Nami. How do you do? I am Sir Diro Kizan at your service." The man said with a bow. As the navigator opened her mouth to speak, he grinned once again, and continued before she had a chance to speak. "I came to speak with your Captain, but your...odd shipmate wouldn't allow me on the ship so I was forced to wait here. Tell me, will he be arriving soon?"

Despite his polite manner, Nami had a strange feeling about this man. She meant to tell him shove off but Luffy took this exact moment to burst from the woods, heading at full sprint towards the ship. However, seeing the stranger he skidded to a stop, kicking up a cloud of dust. "Oi Nami, who's this guy?"

"Ah excellent, Straw Hat Luffy. Excuse me for skipping the pleasantries but I have much to do so I'll just get right to it." The man pulled a letter from under his jacket, broke the seal, pulled out a letter and began to read

"_Captain Monkey D. Luffy, tales of your exploits have spread far and wide, including my simple island. I, and my friends, would enjoy hearing your stories in person. I hold an event, a gala of sorts, called the Pirate Ball every few months. All the pirate captains in town and in the area come, and I would love for you to attend as well. Included you'll find the official invitation with all the details; I do hope to see you there. Sincerely, Lord James T. Hemmingworth"_

Folding up the letter and putting it away, Diro presented the envelop to Luffy, who took it without a moments hesitation. "Excellent. I shall inform my Lord that you will be attending. I suggest that you find some more...suitable attire to wear the event. There are several shops in town that would be able to provide such a service." The man paused, taking a moment to glance as the rest of the crew as they approached. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have much business to attend to. Good day to you all." And with a curt bow to the crew, he made his way past them and back to the town.

* * *

"There's no way we are going to this thing. Who throws a Ball for pirates? Besides, that messenger gave me the creeps," argued Nami a short time later. The Straw Hats had gathered to decide on this new development. While Sir Diro had assumed they would be attending, several members of the crew didn't think it was such a good idea.

"I'd have to agree. A bunch of pirates gathered together like that is bound to cause problems," Zoro said as he leaned against the wall. He shook his head as he looked over at his captain picking his nose nonchalantly. "Plus Luffy isn't the most cultured individual"

A hiss of a match was heard as Sanji lit himself a cigarette. "True, but it will take several more days for the log pose to set. If these events are the customs of the island can we afford to ignore it? Besides, can you imagine Robin and Nami in beautiful ballroom attire?!" Zoro shook his head in disgust as the cook began to swoon over the two woman, offering to help them go dress shopping. A swift hit to the head from Nami ended his fawning.

"Well I could go for some suuuupppper dancing myself! Why don't we just vote and decide?" said the cyborg Franky.

"It doesn't matter," stated Luffy, break his silence. "I've decided to go. And none of you are coming with me." The crew stared at him, slightly dumbfounded. While not surprised at their captain deciding on his own course with little thought, they were a little shocked that he forbid them from attending the ball as well.

"How dare you try and deny me the opportunity to dance with my sweet beloveds you shitty captain," growled Sanji as he approached Luffy menacingly.

"But Sanji, that's what the paper says." He said offering the invitation for the blonde to examine.

"He's right," Sanji said slightly crestfallen, "The invitation is only for the captain and...his date"

"That's right. Me and my date." Luffy said, sticking his tongue out. His face turned serious and he cocked his head quizzically at the rest of his crew. "Now, whats a date?"

_A/N: Well there you have it. Perhaps not the most exciting of chapters but its going to get better. I hope to post at least a chapter a week, maybe more. So keep an eye out. Comments and reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading! -SF_


	3. Chapter 2: Party Preparations

**Chapter 2: Party Preparations**

"Tag, you're it!" Chopper's voice rang out across the deck. He quickly changed into Jump Point and sprang away before Luffy could turn around and tag him

He didn't need to because Luffy was focused on the crouching form of Usopp on the far side of the ship. Planting his feet, he gave the scared young man a mischievous grin as he stretched his palm out behind him. "Gomu gomu no..."

"Wa...wa...wait Luffy!" stammered Usopp as he raised his hands in defense. "There's no need for..."

"...Tag!" shouted Luffy as his palm shot forward with a twang. The long nosed boy gave a scream but it was cut short as Luffy's 'attack' slammed into his face, sending the poor man flying backwards several feet.

The resulting crash and argument interrupted the conversation currently taking place in the dining room. Nami pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "See? Who would honestly be interested in going on a date with him?"

"That girl in town today seemed interested enough. Maybe Luffy should just ask her," Zoro said with a slight snicker.

"He's not going with some random girl!" snapped the red head. She let out a deep sigh of resignation. "I suppose I'll go with him...for a small fee."

"I could make him a date for cheaper than Sister Nami would charge. Hmmm not a bad idea actually..."

"No robot could even replicate the exquisite beauty that is Nami-san."

"But it's the only date you'd ever be able to get love cook."

"What was that you shitty swordsman?"

"Enough!" shouted Nami angrily. "Now is not the time for you two idiots to argue." However, Nami's words were not successful as Zoro drew his swords preparing to attack the angry cook. Before the navigator could break up the fight using more physical means, a soft voice rose above the chaos bringing everyone to a halt.

"I would love to go the the Ball with Luffy-san."

* * *

A short time later, Sanji found himself standing in the corner of a small shop, a swirl of smoke surrounding his head like a halo as he chained one cigarette to another. "How the hell did I get stuck with this shitty job?" he muttered to himself. After Robin declared her intent, no amount of discussion (or pleading on his part) had managed to sway her. Sanji had meant to wash his hands from the entire affair but when Nami told him how wonderful he dressed and could he please use his skills to help their poor, clueless captain, he agreed before thinking it through.

"Ohhhhh Sanji! How about this one?" The cook's eye widened in surprise as Luffy came out from behind the curtain. The suit he chose was bright red from head to toe; gaudy gold buttons adorned the jacket in more places than required, and the lapels were a shiny black.

"You look absolutely dashing sir," sad the shopkeeper coming forward with a measuring tape in hand. "Now just let me tailor that for you and..." The man's sentence was cut short as he felt Sanji's hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so," said the exasperated blonde. He then listed off the jacket, pants, and shirt required and the man set off with a bow to find them.

"But why can't I wear this one?" pouted a disappointed Luffy.

"Because, you buffoon, this event tomorrow is a classy affair and as our captain you should at least appear civilized, at least until you open your mouth. Besides," he said quieter, almost to himself, "if you're going on a date with Robin-chan you best dress to match her beauty..." The shopkeeper appeared from the back and, with a gesture from Sanji, moved to begin tailoring the new suit on Luffy.

For a while, Luffy uncharacteristic stood silent and still while the man did his work. Eventually, he broke the silence, his voice quiet. "Sanji...what's a date?"

Sanji debated for a moment, deciding what to tell his clueless friend so his childlike mind would understand. "Well Luffy, a date is when two people who like each other go out and do something together."

"Ah, I see. So you and I are out on a date now."

"No we're not on a date now!" Sanji shouted as veins pulsed in his forehead. "People who have romantic feelings for one another go on dates!"

"I'm all done sirs," the tailor said as he began to remove the suit from Luffy. "I'll have everything done by the end of the day. I shall deliver it to your ship." Sanji paid with the money Nami had luckily given him, and escorted Luffy out of the shop.

"Hey Sanji, if Robin wants to go on a date with me does that mean she has feelings for me?"

"A mature, refined woman like my Robin-chan could never have romantic feelings for a shitty rubberman like you. She was the only person interested in going to the Ball besides you. Your only other option was a robot."

"Eh?! A robot?! That would have been so cool!"

* * *

"Why?" Nami asked, stopping her search. Her and Robin had left the ship first thing in the morning and set off to the town to find a dress for the party tonight. While the day had been full of conversation, the woman could tell something was bothering the normally vocal navigator. So the question came as no surprise to the archeologist.

When an answer was not immediately given, the red head continued to push for information. "I mean, sure, the guy has risked his lives for all of us several times and would do so again without any hesitation. But still, its Luffy." She looked at Robin, trying to get the woman to understand but she only laughed softly.

"There is nothing wrong with Captain-san. We all spend time with him on the ship, an evening on an island is nothing different."

"But it's a date, it's completely different."

"If I was going with Zoro would you feel the same way? Perhaps you are just jealous Nami."

Nami's faced turned bright red bringing another laugh from Robin. "I don't have any feelings for that idiot. If anything I'm jealous of you getting to spend an evening out with fine food, wine, and dancing. I crashed quite a few parties before I started sailing with everyone and they were a blast. But I don't miss them enough to put up with Luffy for an entire evening. And besides..." Nami started, but cut short when she saw the sad look on Robin's face. She went over and gave the older woman a hug. "Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you and Luffy. He's a great guy, well all know that. He's just not...well, he's not my type."

Robin gave the young woman a sad smile. "It's not that. I just, as a young kid I was always picked on and once I fled my home...well, there just isn't time to go to balls and parties when you're constantly on the run from the government. So when the opportunity presented itself, I just couldn't help myself. I hope that doesn't disappoint Luffy-san."

Surprised by the usually reserved woman's admission, Nami gave her friend a warm smile. "Robin sometimes I forget how rough a life you've had. Don't worry about Luffy, he'll find entertainment regardless. You should just focus on having a good time. We definitely need to find a dress that's a real head turner," She returned to searching through the rack, with much more determination.

Robin smiled to herself and went back to searching as well. She felt a little bad for lying to her friend, but the black haired beauty had always kept her true emotions hidden. Nami was right about the dress, but the truth was there was only one head she secretly hoped to turn.


End file.
